The robbery at the school
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: Two robbers rob the school, and take Patricia as a hostage in the closet in the class. However it's discovered they're not all bad. No idea how this fluff came to be.


Principle Sweet came over the intercom, his voice sounding terrified.

"The school is now on lockdown, this is not a drill. Please lock your door, and do as followed in your lockdown manual. Two robbers robbed the bank down the street at gunpoint, and are headed toward us. Please stay calm, and I thank you for your cooperation,"

"Please get to this side of the room, farthest from the door please," Mr. Tarleton, the Math teacher spoke quickly.

Everyone rose, walking swiftly to a spot farthest from the door. Amber held on t o Alfie's arm, and Mara chatted secretly with Jerome. Patricia was walking next to Eddie, and they all sat on the floor.

They all sat silently, looking terrified.

A loud noise sounded, and heavy footsteps traveled down out hallways.

"Probably just Mr. Sweet, coming to check on everyone," Mr. Tarleton jumped, his eyes jerking around the room.

The door burst opened, and Nina looked over just in time to see Patricia bury her face in Eddie's shoulder. She gave Patricia an 'I-used-to-be-just-like-this-with-Fabian-look.'

Two men stepped in; one had orange hair and a gruff beard. He was tall and had a rough build. It was in between muscular and slightly chunky.

The second was a dark skinned man, he was huge and about a muscular as you can get. He had that 'I -spend -three -hours -in -a –gym- everyday' smug look about him.

The red head looked around, smirking.

"Nobody moves, nobody screams, or I will take this gun and shoot every one of you," Then he slammed shut the door.

Patricia nearly yelped, and her heart jumped in her chest. She reached for Eddie's hand, and he took it in his own. Amber was not so lucky. She had screamed, and gripped Alfie's arm with a death grip.

"You there, the blonde, come with me," The dark skinned man ordered. His voice was smooth.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, please don't hurt me," Amber whimpered, sinking next to Alfie. He laughed at her misery, and reached down pulling on her hair. She was right next to Patricia, so she scooted closer to Eddie

"So you too, sweetheart," The red head scooted to her.

"No," Patricia whispered, gripping Eddie's arm into numbness.

"You can come with me," He yanked her up by her hair.

"Ouch!" Patricia yelped.

"Patricia," Eddie jumped up, but the dark man stopped him.

"Calm down or your girlfriend will get worse," Even in the worst of situations, Patricia and Eddie both blushed pink.

"She's not my girlfriend,"

"I'm not his girlfriend," They spoke at once.

Nina couldn't help but smile. The red head threw down Amber, and she landed on Alfie's legs, she scooted to him, whimpering.

The man grabbed Patricia by her waist, pulling her back.

"Eddie," She screamed, trying to kick off the man, but her lifter her higher. He arms reached for him, but the black man pulled him down. He set her down in the closet.

"Alright, darling, we're going to get down to business here. I am going to kill you if you don't do exactly what I say. I am going to kill you, then the boy, got it?"

"I already told you he's not my boyfriend,"

The two didn't have a clue the whole class was listening.

"You want him to be," The red head actually smiled, maybe he wouldn't kill her.

"No, I do not!"

"Lie again, and I will shoot you,"

A long pause was initiated.

"I was a teenager once too, you know. I can see the way you look at him. I used to be that way with a girl once, her name was Julia. She was real pretty," Silence followed.

"He likes you too, you know," Patricia looked at him.

"Alright, now what I was saying was," He pulled Patricia in, roughly kissing her.

She screamed loudly, her voice echoing around the closet.

The other man still had to hold Eddie back.

"I'm going to torture you, to torture him. Scream his name; you were going to anyways,"

The man pushed Patricia into a wall.

"Eddie," She screeched shrilly. "Eddie, help, ahhh," Her wails were high pitched, and Eddie looked like he was going to cry.

"Eddie!" There was a lot of loud thumping, and inside the closet, the man was trying to get Patricia.

_'He's going to rape me,' _she thought.

_'I will become just another statistic if I don't do something. All those other kids, in Africa, in America, I'm going to be one,' _

"Will you stop if I tell him I love him?" Patricia looked at his, her eyes wide, her voice barely a whisper.

He froze. His dark eyes concentrated on her.

"Yes,"

Patricia took another breath.

"Eddie, Eddie can you hear me?" She screamed.

"Yes, I can hear you,"

"I love you,"

There was a lot of grunting, and people going Aww, but the closet door opened, revealing a beat up Eddie.

"Eddie," She whispered, jumping to hug him. He almost fell over, but managed to stay upright.

He kissed her, never wanting it to stop, when the police arrived.

_Maybe robbers have a kind soul after all…. _


End file.
